


Гуль

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, no beta we die like men, slightly troublesome but theyre'good
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 7: Feeding (кормление)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972
Kudos: 10





	Гуль

— Что ты будешь делать когда я _умру,_ Том? — Гарри наклоняет голову на бок — будто специально выставляет на показ шею с заживающими следами укуса. Он приносит удовольствие, но уже не такое, как раньше, Гарри даже в сознании остаётся.

— Всегда могу сделать тебя гулем, — пожимает плечами Риддл, отворачивая голову. Вентру тяжело с выбором еды, крови, и что уж ему делать, если ему пришёлся по вкусу один человек.

— Не сделаешь, — уверено и просто отвечает Поттер, садясь на диван. — Тебе и так глупых обожателей хватает. Ты ведь можешь ими питаться?

— Могу, — не отрицает вампир. Его с самого начала тянуло к брюнетам с зелёными глазами — было в подобном цвете глаз что-то колдовское, что всегда возвращало его в прошлое, в его первые ночи, — и гулей он выбирал соответствующе. Но он давно уже не пил из кого кроме Гарри.

Казалось неправильным, и если его клановая слабость решила закрепиться не только на типе, а на конкретном человеке, то это несло только проблемы.

Делать Гарри гулем не хотелось — он был черезчур храбрым, черезчур честным, и в то же время донельзя очаровательным. Том не мог позволить себе забрать эту свободу узами крови, не хотел видеть слепое обожание. Вампиры не способны любить, да и не верит он в подобное, но о Поттере заботится, потому что он его. Никаких больше причин не требуется.

Его кровь на вкус как безудержная молодость, бесконтрольная храбрость и щемящая нежность, и от этого почти что тянет где-то внутри, где раньше билось сердце.

— Из меня вышел бы забавный Бруха, Том, — смеётся Гарри. — Только в мыслях не пропусти моё старение, дед.

Риддл знает, что он имеет в виду, и знает что тот прав. Поттер всей душой против Обращения, но видя как Том совсем не меняется с течением времени, он поменял своё мнение.

Тоже хотел быть рядом.

Вентру бы из него получился никакой — это и понятно, а вот Бруха очень даже, как бы иронично это ни было.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
